<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Posessive Brother (Threeshot) by HaruHaru_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694338">Posessive Brother (Threeshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17'>HaruHaru_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Painplay, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, S&amp;M, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part I</p><p>What happens when you are too jealous you took your own brother just to do that..</p><p>Tenn-nii why? </p><p>your only mine mine only</p><p>Part II</p><p>Iori found the twins having a BJ and Riku noticed it as Riku had a plan but it turns out..Iori is a sadist a too as well a masochist to have s*x with the twins.</p><p>Part III</p><p>Iori wants revenge to his boyfriends and he is in pent up in 2 weeks so he makes a revenge plan of him being top and he will hurt and dominates the twins to satisfications.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Iori/Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Posessive Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tenn's Pov</strong>
</p><p>He walks around a park alone with a maak and glasses of course he is Kujou Tenn of TRIGGER a famous group of idols.. but he may...hids a secret..that.....</p><p>He likes his brother romantic way...</p><p>He loves him more than everything.. more than his parents more than that bitch Takamasa.. more than Gaku and Ryuu more than Aya and everyone else..</p><p>One day..he went on a walk to the cafe and saw Riku hanging out with Iori a member of I7 of course this makes Tenn jealous that he hid his face to a magazine..murterring a demonic curse which no one noticed..even Riku..</p><p>After Riku and Iori hang out to the cafe.. they immedietly went out after they talk and they didn't noticed it..that Tenn followed them..and Tenn had a diabolical or sadistic plan..he wants to make Riku his and his only...that he would be his only lover</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>FOREVER</p><p>7 days later</p><p>They had a free time TRG and I7 had it and it was the perfect time for Tenn to make his plan to go forward so he calls Riku at this time.</p><p>
  <strong>Riku-Phone</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Riku-Phone</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Phone ringing</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tenn:Hello Riku.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Riku:Ah Tenn-nii its been awhile..why do you call?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tenn:Would you spend together with me tonight at Kujou-san's house don't worry..he's not here..he's dead..now.</strong>
</p><p>Riku was silent that Tenn's foster father died Riku dosen't know if should be happy or not but he was worried about Tamaki's sister too Aya so he ask him about her.</p><p>
  <strong>Riku:What about Aya? Is she ok?</strong>
</p><p>Tenn clicked his toungue in annoyance that he mentioned about Aya's name of course Tenn returened Aya to Tamaki so she would be happy to see his brother but Riku was confused why Tenn clicked his toungue? Tenn answers him then.</p><p>
  <strong>Tenn:She will be returned to Yotsuba Tamaki so she can be happy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Riku:That's great but why did you call?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tenn:Would you have a dinner with me?</strong>
</p><p>Riku was silent that Tenn wants have a dinner with him? As with him? He immedietly answers hapilly, after that Riku ended the call and Tenn smiles sadisticly..</p><p>"..your only mine..."</p><p>It was 8 pm at evening everything was set for dinner and the apple juice that was drug with some sort of that person will be feel week if that person drinks that drug..</p><p>Suddenly Riku arrive with a taxi as he paid the cab and left of.. Riku proceeded to the door he gulped as he was nervous because he hasn't spent time with Tenn for awhile now.</p><p>He rangs the doorbell and he heard a footstep coming from the house and the door clicked open and Tenn was there standing. Riku immedietly hugs Tenn because he missed his twin very much and he pats his twin brother and nuzzeled him.</p><p>"..nee Riku do you love me? He murttered</p><p>Of course i love Tenn-nii! he exclaimed..</p><p>Lets go inside its too cold..</p><p>Kay!</p><p>They proceeded at the living room and he Riku watched T.V he forgots to give condolence to Takamasa he proceeds to Tenn and gives his condelence little did he know.. Tenn was annoyed...even the man who took him was annoyed..so he fake his tears and hugs Riku's chest..</p><p>You know thank you for coming here.."</p><p>C'mon Tenn-nii were siblings right?</p><p>Of course he had to say the word siblings..he had too so he ignores the word and hugs him and pats him..</p><p>Afterwards they proceed at the dining area and they sat at the chair and the dinner was Omurice..Riku's favoraite meal and apple juice..but little did he know that juice in Riku's glass is drugged..</p><p>They ate there dinner and..finally..Riku drank the juice the one that was drugged with body weakining as Tenn smiles at Riku and Riku was confused..why was Tenn smiling..suddenly he felt weak..</p><p>I feel dizzy Tenn-nii..</p><p>No answer from Tenn he kept smiling..</p><p>Tenn-nii please..help me..i feel weak..bring me some water..</p><p>Still no answer he smiles like a sadist would do..</p><p>Riku stands up and proceeds to get a glass of water but he fell down..</p><p>Tenn stands up and he caress Riku's cheeks as he smiles at him but Riku was too confused and scared at the same time he opens his mouth and speaks up and grabs his arm tightly.</p><p>"..Tenn-nii..why..?</p><p>There is no answer to him until a phone rings from Riku's pocket and Tenn walks and gets his phone and the person who is calling is...</p><p>Izumi Iori huh..</p><p>Riku tries to get his phone but Tenn wouldn't give it to him and Tenn suddenly....</p><p>....</p><p>....</p><p>....</p><p>Crack</p><p>Tenn breaked Riku's phone at the same time Riku looses unconciousness as Tenn felt Riku lost his grip to Tenn's foot and Tenn's plan is setting on tbe motion finally Riku will be his own his life his everything and anything.</p><p>He carries Riku in bridal style and proceeded the both of them in Tenn's bedroom with his bed he undress Riku completely as day he was born he then ties his hands in the bedpost spreadwide of his hand he then gets a gag and puts it in his mouth he then gets a black box containing a full of 'toys' he then strips himself and throws their clothes somewhere he lits a straberry scented candle three of them and he waited to Riku to wake up he first noticed his cock was hard he was so hard-on he had to masturbate so he did he stroke his cock gently up and down moaning Riku's name</p><p>..Riku,Riku, ah Riku..its soo good ahh Riku fuck me Riku.."</p><p>He did the same in 2 mins until..</p><p>....</p><p>....</p><p>Splurts</p><p>The cum was splurtted on his face and hands so he gently<br/>licks his hands and his face and murmmered beautiful..</p><p>He waited for an hour to Riku to wake up the scented candle was still there Tenn was on a bathrobe but completely naked he felt a hand twitch as Riku woke up..</p><p>Riku opens his eyes but he sees darkness around him, he was also gagged so he can't speak but a muffulled noise he was completely naked bare as day he felt hot on his body.</p><p>He felt a hand caress his hair and he knows its Tenn he was confused and afraid at the same time Tenn finally removes his gag and blindfold as he can see Riku's eye is teary..</p><p>"...Tenn-nii please let me go im scared..this is not you everyone is waiting me at the dorms.."</p><p>Tenn removes his bathrobe and throws it somewhere and begans to kiss Riku roughly as Riku wants Tenn to stop this as it was wrong to have a sibling to make out to each other and it was litarally disgusting..as Riku whimpered of Tenn's kiss as he pulls back to see Riku's lewd face..</p><p>"..Tenn-nii please.. stop it its-ahh</p><p>Tenn grabs and strokes Riku's shaft slowly and gently as Riku moaned in plessure and it was his first time to cave in plessure as he Riku cave in the plessure he felt.</p><p>Tenn-nii..so good..what's this feeling..?</p><p>Tenn smiles as Riku finally gave in to him finally as Tenn goes to Riku's hands and unties him and Riku pulls Tenn's head and cups him and kissef him as they both moaned and Riku enters his toungue to Tenn's mouth as they are in a bliss.</p><p>"..Riku..ahhm so good more..</p><p>"..Tenn-nii is so delicious and its sticky what's this taste its bitter but delicious..</p><p>Tenn pulls out from the kiss and puts his index finger in his mouth and points it to his cock and michivously smile..</p><p>"..My milk Riku my semen..</p><p>Riku looks at it and gulped as he goes under Tenn's cock and he licks it slowly as Tenn moaned in pleasure at Riku's lick as Tenn suddenly thrust into Riku's mouth as he gagged from it and Riku started to cry as he slaps Tenn's butt to stop it but instead of Tenn of getting hurt from the spank he was being pleassured by it as he thrust in a fast pace.</p><p>"..Tenn-nii arghh stop can't breathe.."</p><p>*Spank, Spank,Spank"</p><p>"..Ah Riku...spank me more.."</p><p>Riku continues to spank Tenn even more and he felt a precum in his mouth as Tenn sped up fastly as Riku spanks hin harder making Tenn moaned uncontrolly and making Riku begs to stop.</p><p>"..Ah Riku stop it hurts now ahh ngghh ahh..my butt its red now</p><p>"..Tenn-nii's butt is pretty ahhmgh.."</p><p>Tenn came in Riku's mouth a load making Riku spurts Tenn's cum and coughs it a bit as Tenn pulls out in Riku's mouth and he lays down for a bit but suddenly Riku tops Tenn and shoves 3 fingers in Tenn's mouth and thrust his fingers into Tenn's mouth making Tenn whimpered as Tenn felt a tear as Riku is the one dominating him not him..</p><p>"..Ah Riku what have i done.."</p><p>"..Tenn-nii did this to me he thought Riku to have fun with Tenn-nii with a way of this.."</p><p>Riku suddenly goes to Tenn's nipple and puts his finger and gently plays it by rubbing it as Tenn felt a shiver of pleasure a new one because of Riku's toying with him with his nipple.</p><p>He then goes up in his bed and pushes Riku to the bed and leans to Riku's neck and sucked it and Riku moaned in pleassure and a blood accidently spill it as Riku's face is lewd right now.</p><p>Tenn pulls out from the suck and he smiles as he saw Riku's teary lewd face, Riku sees a black box and when Riku saw it Tenn immedietly opens it and when Riku saw it he gasped at what he was seeing..</p><p>"..Lets hurt and plessure each other with this Riku.."</p><p>"..Ok Tenn-nii but.."</p><p>Riku grabs Tenn's arms and Tenn struggles to get out but Riku found a rope that was tied to him earlier and he tied Tenn to the headboard, suddenly he grabs the candle and a candle wax was spilled on Tenn's stomach making Tenn moaned and squirmed in pain..</p><p>"Did it feel good Tenn-nii?"</p><p>"Yes its good and hurts Riku please slap me Riku hard and make me cry.</p><p>Riku puts down the candle at the bed table and slaps Tenn hard as his cheeks are getting red as Tenn cried in pleassure of getting hurt god what is Tenn is.. suddenly Riku grabs Tenn's neck and squeeze it and Tenn's breathing was on the verge on death as Riku whispered..</p><p>"Say choke me daddy Riku.."</p><p>He tried to say it but he cave in as Tenn opens his mouth say it..</p><p>"Choke *coughs* daddy Riku *coughs*"</p><p>Riku stopped strangelling Tenn as he slaps him more in thr face and reddened the face  as Riku spits his fingers and goes to Tenn's butt</p><p>"I wonder if i should put my fingers to Tenn-nii's butt"</p><p>"Yes please Riku..but after you fucked me its my turn now ok..</p><p>"Sure until i hurt you more and you satisfy me"</p><p>Tenn nods to Riku's request as Riku started to put a finger into Tenn's ass as he squirmed and moaned in pleassure aa Riku fastened the pace he adds 4 fingers immedietly as Tenn moaned uncontrollably and Riku smiled at him.</p><p>"Ahhh Riku mhhm more hit me more..ah that spot its too much ahh your spereading me.."</p><p>Suddenly a blood spill in Tenn's ass as he cries amd chokes from the pain and plessure as his dick twitch from cumming as Riku saw it he gets a urethra rod and puts a lube to the rod and gently puts it to Tenn's dick making him in pain and pleasure as Riku pulls his fingers he puts his dick to Tenn's ass and Tenn moaned loudly and Riku unties him. As Riku starts to move slowly, accidently Tenn called Takamasa's name.</p><p>"Kujou-san..Riku is hurting me"</p><p>Riku clicked his tongue in annoyance that Tenn mentioned Takamasa's name he frowned and Riku thrust to him roughly and faster as Tenn screamed in agony with a high-dying loud moaned.</p><p>"Ahh Riku is ahh jealous Tenn-nii is a bad brother he left you because of kujou-san and Tenn-nii is having sex with his own twin its great"</p><p>"Riku is angry Tenn-nii you've hurt me ghh but im gonna smash your insides until you remember every inch of your body to your perfect mind..."</p><p>Riku thrust into Tenn harder and rougher hitting his prostate as they hit there climax they moaned in unison and Riku removed the urethra rod and a load of cum splatters onto Riku's stomach and his mouth as Tenn's face is bathe in cum, he licks it and he pulls out out of Tenn's ass and a line of semen runs down to the bed with a mix of blood and Riku lays to Tenn and Tenn caresses Riku's hair..</p><p>"Ahh Riku look at me..im so messed up.." the perfectionist Kujou Tenn is ruined and the innocent one is ruined too"</p><p>"Yes Riku is ruined now.."</p><p>"Let me hurt and pleassure you Riku its mine turn now"</p><p>Tenn rose to bed and lays Riku and tops him he then suddenly grabs a collar and a chain and puts it to Riku's neck..</p><p>"its time for your punishment for hurting me"</p><p>"Hurt me as you like Tenn-nii im a slut"</p><p>Tenn began to lick Riku's nipple and sucked it as Riku felt a deep sensation of pleassure as Tenn sucks Riku's nipple at the same time Tenn began to pinch Riku's nipple making Riku jerked and yelped in pain.</p><p>Tenn stops pinching and sucking Riku's nipple as he slid his tongue gently down to Riku's stomach down to Riku's dick.</p><p>"Mhhm so smelly and delicious dick i want to eat it until your dry Riku"</p><p>"Tenn-nii is soo needy please eat it suck me dry until i die"</p><p>Tenn starts to lick Riku's dick and puts it into his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down in a fast pace as Riku moaned in pleasure</p><p>"Ahh Tenn-nii *groans* its so good ahh Tenn-nii more"</p><p>"Riku your too delicious i hope you will now have your punishemnt now"</p><p>"Hai"</p><p>Tenn pulls out and tops Riku and puts his hand to Riku's neck aa he pressed his fingers he began to choke Riku and kissed him roughly while choking him.</p><p>"Mhhphm *coughs* Tenniphm *cough* ahh"</p><p>Tenn pulls out of the kiss and said something while choking him lightly.</p><p>"You won't leave me right Riku you'll be my boyfriend right i want to hurt you and have sex with you only you"</p><p>"Ahaha *coughs* yes love me Tenn-nii only me your only jealous right of Iori.</p><p>Tenn lets go of the choke and suddenly Tenn fucked Riku roughly on fours and slaps his butt and they look at the mirror.</p><p>"Look Riku what we are doing were like a dogs who is fucking each other see im reaching the climax"</p><p>"Yes cum in me Tenn-nii please milk me put your seed into me"</p><p>Tenn pounds to Riku roughly as a bloodspill and suddenly they both came and Tenn pulls out of Riku but they can't stop cumming as they cum hardly the it spread at there whole body.</p><p>When it stops they lie on the bed..they look at each other.</p><p>"Look at us Riku we are bathe in milk"</p><p>"Mhm yeah lets drink it so it won't be a waste"</p><p>The both of them licks at each other and until there clean they clean the room and showered together and they didn't dress they lay at the bed and slept together peacefully..</p><p>The end..</p><p>Preview:</p><p>Ahh~ Nanase-san Kujou-san stop it..it hurts.. i can't take it anymore let me come..ahh~</p><p>Part two?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iori is suspicious and he saw what he not seems</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Iori's Pov</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>I was wondering why did Nanase-san move out dorm?</p>
<p>Iori was studying at night as he is working on a project or homework but he is alone Mitsuki was on a date with Nagi a Kokona date Tamaki is spending time with Aya Yamato was hanging out outside in a bar the room that Riku has was taken over temporarlly.</p>
<p>He was board and alone Sogo went out to a shopping so he called Riku for how he was ok he dialed the phone number of Riku..little did he know he will interrupt something sexy..</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>At Tenn's place.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Two twins are kissing each other passionately as Tenn was moaning and Riku too and the both of them are rubbing there member at each other but suddenly..</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Ring ring.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Riku clicked his tongue in annoyance because he was interrupted by his phone but didn't care he gagged Tenn's mouth as he was teary and happy to hurt him again he answers the phone and Riku suddenly enters Tenn and fucks him while talking to Iori.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Riku-Phone</b><br/>Riku-Phone</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"<b>Yes Iori?~ ahh"</b></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>"Nanase-san? why are you moaning?"</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Oh nothing just having fun with Tenn-nii and feel excuse me i have to take a bath</b>. <b>Ok bye.</b></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Riku hangs up and lays the phone to the bedside of the table suddenly he came inside of Tenn for the 4th time and he lays down but Tenn tops Riku and smirks..</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Let me top you Riku and i want to tease you and hurt you pleasure you" let me fill you for 4 times.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fill me Tenn-nii until i can't walk</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Tenn nods as the games start to began.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Meanwhile at the dorms Iori felt an erection on his pants leaking a pre-cum but he was alone..so he strips completely and goes to bed and lays himself and strokes himself and moans.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ahh Nanase-san ahh Kujou-san your so good pls..cum inside me"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He strokes his dick faster and he grips his dick to stop him from cumming as he mumbled</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ahh stop it Nanase-san your hurting me pls let me cum"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He lets go of his dick and a load of cum splattered on his stomach he licks his hands to taste his cum and gets a tissue and cleans himself he showers himself and goes to sleep.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>(Me:Ew)</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A few days later the twins had a freetime so Iori goes to the dressing room to inform them but little did he know he heard a moan.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ahh Riku your so delicious"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Iori was thinking a mistake did he heard Kujou Tenn moan Riku's name as he peeks from the dressing room he saw Tenn giving Riku a blowjob and Iori was spellbound by it ao he leaves it and runs and Riku coldly noticed it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"He saw us Tenn-nii Iori saw us"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Tenn lets go of his doing and clicked his tongue in annoyance and went to Iori but stopped by Riku as he whispered something to Tenn diabolically and Tenn laughs himself and said something.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Time repeats itself then"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A few days again Riku texted Iori to had a dinner with him and Tenn and this makes Iori confused why would Riku invite him for a no reason so he thinks its some sort of trap regarding what he saw..</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Iori pack his bag with clothes in case of sleeping there and Mitsuki waves at him for a goodbye, little did he know that Mitsuki has a relationship with Nagi and Nagi suddenly hugs him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Oh </em>Mitsuki were alone now.."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nagi bang me destroy me Nagi i want you"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>And so Nagi and Mitsuki goes to Nagi's room and spends a night of bliss.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Meanwhile at Tenn's place everything was put to plan bed with flowers, black box full <b>toys</b> chain with locks camara blindfold,lube and more. Riku was done cooking with Tenn flirting him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ahh does it make us a husband and wife Riku your the wife and im the husband its make me wanna make love with you again and punish me.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Riku kissed him in the lips as he caress Tenn's cheek gently and Riku enters his tongue passionately to his older twin brother and Riku pulls out as he heard a doorbell from the door and Tenn goes to the door and opens it he then saw Iori who has a bag with clothes for a day, Tenn smiles at him and Iori was suspicious at him at first, he then enters the house and Iori saw the food was prepared by Riku.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Little did Iori know..in his drink there's a sleeping drug on the apple juice on the 3rd seat for Iori as he sats in front of the twins smiling at Iori as Iori avert his gaze try to not blushed from cuteness from the twins and the twins giggled at Iori's blushed</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Iori why are you blushing~ is there something wrong"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Izumi Iori are you blushing at Riku"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Iori dosen't respond at the twins talked he then was snap by Tenn and he responds now..</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ahh no im not Kujou-san"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Riku pouted because Iori dosen't admit that he was cute suddrnly Tenn kissed him im the forehead and Riku smiles at him but Iori blushed at the sight that he saw.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>oOo</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They began to eat dinner they chat about why Riku has move out of the dorm and Aya has returned to Tamaki and Takamasa's death..Iori gave his condolence to Tenn but its ok, Riku stood up to get the drinks and the drink with the sleeping drug on it was given exactly to Iori and the two drinks was on the twins.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>After eating they drink the apple juice and Iori dranked it and the twins cleaned the table and seated back and the twins are smiling at Iori like they have done something..</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>(Me:Obviously)</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Iori started to get sleepy now as Tenn and Riku are still smiling at Iori and he shoted a death glare at the twins and suddenly collapse at the table, Tenn stands up and Riku too and they walked to Iori caressing his cheeks.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You know Iori you shouldn't saw what we are doing me and Tenn-nii but..he broke me..but i broke him too <b>*giggles*</b></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><b>"</b>Lets have some fun in bed Izumi Iori we have a special service for you.."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Iori began to fall asleep and Tenn carries him in bridal style and Riku follows Tenn to his bedroom fully prepared as they put Iori to the bed they strip themselves and thrown there clothes elsewhere.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They started to lick both of them and tease themselves by kissing passionately.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Tenn-nii ahh its too good pls i need you now Tenn-nii"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hush Riku i'll give it to you but first let me come first by sucking me.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Riku lays down Tenn and Riku goes down to Tenn's twitching dick and he starts to suck it slowly.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ahh Riku your too good you might be a sluttier than i thought i would be"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Tenn-nii is a slut too but he is delicious and tasty"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Riku continued to suck him faster and harder making so many moans and groans, Tenn suddenly cums inside Riku's mouth and dranked the cum.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They stopped and waited for Iori to get up.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>After a few mins Iori wakes up blindfolded and tied up in the headboard nakedbas he struggles to get out he heard a chuckle two chuckles.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh look Tenn-nii Iori is awake now..Riku said in a seductive tone"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ohh is that so we have a service for him a service he would never forget..Tenn said it in a teasing tone"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The twins leans forward and  Riku kissed Iori in the neck while Tenn kissed Iori on the lips roughly played his tongue in a dance like rough.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Riku backs off and removed Iori's blindfold and he saw angry Iori who wants make this two suffer now.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nanase-san Kujou-san stop this right now..i begged you.."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Iori's cock was being handjob by Tenn so suddenly and Riku kissed him in the lips and they moaned in pleasure.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ahh..Nanase-san..Kujou-san..that..felt..good..mphm.."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Iori submit himself in pleasure and the twins, and the twins smile at Iori who is submissve too..</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll get my revenge so be ready!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The twins smirk and Tenn gets something in the black box and ge grab an anal beeds and Riku poured some lube into it and he puts it inside of Iori's ass making him scream with moan.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ahhh..Nanase-san that..hurts!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hahaha i want you to feel the pain Iori just like Tenn-nii did to me"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He poured himself with lube on the ass and he slids himself in Iori's dick and they both moan in pleasure as he starts to move up and down they both moan in pleasure with Iori with scream and moan.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ahhh Nanase-san...more nhgh.."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Iori is long..ahhh i love Iori's cock.."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Tenn became jealous and started to remove the anal beeds. Iori scream with pain and pleasure and Tenn goes to Iori's ass and licks it making him moan crazily in pleasure.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ahhh..too..good..ahh..Kujou-san..your tongue..in my ass.."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hush Izumi Iori but as a reward i'll untie you up"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As he said it he unties Iori and Riku pulled back and they made Iori on fours and he was fuck sensless with both cocks from ass and mouth Iori was loosing control.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ahhh..more..more..fuck..me ..more Nanase-san,Kujou-san"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Blood was spilling in Iori's ass and Riku strangled him lightly and they both cum hard making some cum in Iori's mouth and ass spilled evenly.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They both rest as they panted and talk a bit.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"That was good..Iori..did you like it?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes. I love it. Nanase-san.."..</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"So Izumi Iori how can you get revenge then?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Its a secret"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They both sleep as they cuddled each other tiring from a bliss.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Part 3 soon</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>A/N:This is a early valentines so enjoy your daily smut.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is base on my mond and im shame at this.</p><p>Leave some comments and Kudos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>